


【Chickron】欲望长桌

by Hayashi_L



Series: I Don't Know How to Name The Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: FOR EVERYTHING
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Chicken, Ron Weasley/Other(s)
Series: I Don't Know How to Name The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931287
Kudos: 1





	【Chickron】欲望长桌

**Author's Note:**

> #Chickron# - #Ron × Chicken#
> 
> ~~I love you so I ate you.~~
> 
> Find me on LOFTER <https://untiltheday-beacon.lofter.com/>
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!

*

战后，罗恩重返霍格沃茨，他还是怀念那里的一切。他的mate，哈利，没有返校，他说他想休息一年，之后再考虑是否当傲罗。而赫敏，也没有返校，与哈利不同，她直接去魔法部上班了，用她万事通的大脑去拯救那群不严谨的蠢巫师。

他知道的，在旁人眼中他本该是黄金三人组中最没心没肺的那一个，但他就是无可避免地怀念这些年自己和友人、和同学、和前辈后辈们在霍格沃茨点点滴滴的生活。

他走进乌姆里奇曾经上过课的教室，考试的时候——皮皮鬼知道那种考试方式有多荒谬——他和哈利面面相觑，而赫敏，噢，梅林的胡子，她竟然在奋笔疾书！那唰唰唰的手速，足够他和哈利震撼一整年。但是，话又说回来，这间教室……他在这儿考试的时候，他的哥哥们高声欢呼着飞了进来，给他们带来了一场精彩绝伦的大狂欢。是的，弗雷德和乔治，他知道其他人是怎么说他们的——Weasley is our king.确实如此，在他心里，他的哥哥们一直是他的王，就连皮皮鬼都曾向他们致敬。他们从未出生起就是一体的，但那群该死的人——他们甚至不配被称为“人”——残忍地将他们分开了。那以后，乔治再也无法使用呼神护卫了。哪怕到现在，他也无法理解，为什么命运洪流总是将挚爱之人与自己分开。

他走到楼梯口，坐在倒数第二级台阶那儿放空了一会儿。六年级的时候他和拉文德打得火热，金妮和迪安在约会中，而赫敏和哈利，失恋二人组，就坐在这个楼梯口谈心。噢，一想起这个，他就想锤爆那时候的自己的脑袋，明明还不懂得爱情为何物，却因为有个女孩来追自己就草率答应，结果伤害了两个不能再好的好女孩。拉文德只是黏人了点而已，她只是喜欢自己而已，她又做错了什么呢？她什么也没做错，做错的从来就只有他自己——罗恩·韦斯莱。

他走到格兰芬多长桌边坐下，校内没什么人，毕竟大多数人都想休整一段时间，就他所知的，有很多他认识的人申请了延期返校，即请假一两个月。但好在长桌上还是有很多美味佳肴，比如他最爱的却很久没碰过的鸡腿。

家里有张他一年级刚入学那会儿不知道谁拍下来的他左右手各抓着一只鸡腿的照片，那时候可真是快乐无边啊。他其实有段时间没有吃过鸡腿了，战时的阴暗导致他无心美食。

时隔不知多久，他终于又一次抓起鸡腿，他还是很喜欢它，能把它握在手中的感觉真好。很长一段时间里，他觉得自己似乎什么都握不住，也什么都保护不了。这些年，他和赫敏曾因为哈利是个蛇佬腔而疏远过他，虽然三人还是站在一起，一起行动，但明显地，他们两人和哈利之间的距离拉远了。他也曾疏远过赫敏，在自己和拉文德过从甚密的时候，他觉得赫敏的钻牛角尖和易怒易躁简直不可理喻。但是，还好，还好，哈利和赫敏一直都在，未来黄金三人组还会继续一起走过漫长岁月。

他凝视着手中握着的鸡腿，翻转，旋动，摊开掌心，不留一丝死角地观察它。把所爱掌控在手心里带给他难以言尽的快感，——他知道自己脑子或者心理有点问题，不敢表现给哈利和赫敏看，但现在附近没有人，其他用餐的学生的座位要么和他隔得比较远，要么已经吃完即将离开了，所以他不用太过担心。

齿尖抵上裹着酱汁的表层皮肤，微微施力，白牙陷入肌肉纹理，上下牙向彼此靠近，齿轮般啮合，面无表情可眼中却又饱含深情地撕扯下一块熟度适中的鸡肉。舌头搅动，齿列咀嚼，完好的肉块被咬烂成泥，顺着食道滑入胃中，被胃液浸泡，吞没。

真好。I love you so I ate you.

咀嚼你的肉，咬断你的血管，啃噬你的骨头……

就让你和我融为一体，化作我身体的一部分。

你的一切都是我的。

那天晚上，驻院幽灵——差点没头的尼克看着战时英雄罗恩·韦斯莱一个人把格兰芬多长桌上所有的鸡腿吃进了肚子里，吃到反胃想呕吐也不肯停。

**Author's Note:**

> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!


End file.
